Thinking for Food
by Leina
Summary: Shounen-ai. Tyson and? Tyson is forced to keep a journal about his teenage life and living with Kai, Max and Rei. “Privacy…is that what you want Maxie? Aw come on… it’s a hell of a lot more fun when there’s and audience.” [Hiatus]
1. Week 1

Hiya minna! This is something I decided to try since diary writing is actually really fun to do and read, in my opinion. I have chosen someone who nobody would ever suspect...Tyson! I actually become inspired to do this because of this amazing fic called "The Secret Diary of Kai" and also because I got to role-play a character in diary format ^_^ 

For now, the POV is going to be Tyson's, unless I think it's necessary to show another person's POV. Oh and remember that this is a **shounen-ai **fic, which means that there will by guy/guy stuff XD Actually, a lot of the romance here will between Tyson and--*zips mouth* can't say! ^^;;

Anyway, happy reading and tell me what you think. I actually wrote this a two months ago but never got the nerve to post it XD So...yah ^^ Have fun! I made Tyson act the way I think he would at age...well, you'll see *wink*

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Tyson or any of the Beyblade characters ;_;

****

Thinking for Food

Week 1

****

September 8, 2003 - 7:06pm

Before this actually gets started…I'd like to say one little thing…

****

I WILL KILL YOU MAX FOR BRINGING UP THIS HORRIBLE IDEA!!! AND TO THE REST OF YOU TOO FOR AGREEING TO IT!!! YOU GUYS BETTER WATCH YOURSELF BECAUSE I SWEAR I'LL GET ALL OF YOU BACK SOMEHOW WHEN YOU'RE NOT LOOKING!!! JUST REMEMBER, EVERYONE HAS TO SLEEP SOMETIME…*EVIL GRIN*

Sorry bout that folks, I just had to let out a bit of steam. Besides, that's what journal's supposed to be used for, right? ANYWAY…let's get on with this. 

Hiya and welcome to whoever is reading this. The name's Tyson. Tyson Kinomiya. Oops! Wait a sec, I said that wrong. I meant to say, the name's Kinomiya. Tyson Kinomiya. Heh, much better ;D So yah, I'm Tyson and this is my god-forsaken evil journal that I was forced to start writing against my will -.- I'm not exactly thrilled about this thing, if that's not already obvious…Grrr…evil evil evil bets You see what happened wa---

****

…GO TO HELL REI. YOU TOO KAI. AND MAX STOP LAUGHING DAMNIT!!! 

Grrr…I can't believe I'm doing this! Sorry again everyone. The guys are sort of—correction, they ARE reading over my shoulder and they just told me that before I start actually writing my thoughts and crap, I have to introduce myself properly and give all my stats as if I'm on a damn dating site -.- *sigh* Fine, here it goes. 

My name is Tyson Kinomiya and I'm a 18-year-old year high school student. Just one more year and I'll be starting college! But first, I've gotta get through this last year of anxiety and sleep deprivation -.- Anyway, I'm an aspiring actor so I'm gonna be majoring in Film and Television Studies. I'm also into sports and strategic stuff. I was actually a 3-year-champion in beyblading a little while ago, and last year, I won my 2nd kendo tournament. My favourite food is definitely pizza. And ice cream. And spaghetti. And pudding. And sushi. And—ok, I admit, I practically eat anything because food just totally rocks. I like… umm… *sigh* long walks on the park under a moon lit sky (Max you are evil). I also love to stand on the balcony watching the stars as I ponder if my true love is looking at the same star as me (GAG!! ). Watching the sun set or rise brings tears to my eyes because the beauty is just breathta—

****

THAT'S IT I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE THAN THAT!! HELL, THIS IS NOW THE END OF MY FIRST ENTRY. I SHALL EAT NOW SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING. 

****

Music: the sound of my friends laughing to death -.-

****

Mood: Annoyed 

****

September 9, 2003 – 1:41pm

My god I sounded so angry in that first entry…but really I'm not like that! I'm actually a very easy going, pretty happy, energetic, and totally loveable guy ^_^ I was just not-so happy when I wrote that. Anyway, I meant to write about why I have this entity from Hell, but I just got royally pissed when they told me to start writing all the beach and romance crap. Sorry folks! I'm sure all of you are totally excited about this…that's probably one of the only things that is making this thing tolerable. 

Now back to the point. Why do I have this? To cut a long story short, I lost a bet. My penalty was to write this since they know that I'm not exactly a fan of writing. And of course things could only get better for me…Max decided that he wanted to "spice things up" -.- he proposed that I have to write at least 3 entries a week (unless I have a SUPER SUPER legit excuse) in order to get fed dinner at home. 

That diabolical blonde. 

Remember everyone, Max may look all sweet and innocent on the outside, but deep down he is **pure **evil. On the other hand, I guess you must be glad that Max suggested that or else you won't get that many entries from me, ne? So anyway, that's the story of how this came to be in a nutshell. 

Oh, and for all your fangirls out there, yes we are all single. And before you say anything about us living together, it's for college training, okay? For some reason, my dad and grandpa had gotten together with Max's folks and they decided to stick us in an apartment together to fend for ourselves -.- Luckily, Kai and Rei are both older than us and are already in college. So, they got stuck baby-sitting me and Maxie, heh. 

Rei's 19 and so is Kai. Actually, Kai is turning 20 next month but he doesn't like to talk about it ~_^ Oh, and Kenny? Well the kid's just so damn smart that they put him ahead! He's on the other side of town in another college. It's like some super hi-tech place that deals primarily with new technology and computers. I talked to him a few days ago and he feels like he's in heaven. Heh, go figure. 

As all of you know, I wanna be an actor. And don't looked so shocked or start laughing about it. I'm totally serious about this! Hey come on ~_^ we all know that I can act. You won't believe HOW many times I've faked sickness and/or misery to get outta something. That's actually how I got into serious acting in the first place. 

You see, when I was a freshman in high school, I took music in the beginning of the year (please don't ask me what possessed me to do such a thing because I don't even know). The course seemed okay, but I had a teacher from **HELL**. Masinaka-sensei. I swear he was like an ex-boot camp counsellor -.- And lucky for me, one of his biggest pet peeves was people eating in class. No one EVER dared eat in his class or else he made you run laps. But, well… you know me. 

****

FOOD IS MY LIFE.

I made some elaborate explanation about how I needed to eat every hour because of some condition I have. Of course, he didn't believe me…until I started "dying" some time during class. That's when he started to have second thoughts. He wasn't FULLY convinced yet though… so he called the drama teacher from next door over, Erai-sensei. She looked at me for a little while and then told him that I wasn't faking it and that I should get some food. So my buddy Richi "helps" me get to the door so I could get something from the caf. As soon as the music door closed, we started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Until I hear an "ahem" from behind us. 

Damn. 

I turned around and there's Erai-sensei with her arms crossed glaring at me -.-

"Mr. Kiru, perhaps you should get the food for Tyson. We don't want him passing out on the way there, right?" 

That fool just nodded and gulped before scurrying away. Coward. 

"Well Mr. Kinomiya. How are you feeling?" 

Man, was I so totally busted! I thought I was gonna get in MAJOR shit about faking the whole thing, but before I could start apologizing, she kept talking. 

"Your performance was completely believable. No flaws whatsoever."

My jaw dropped. 

"I truly thought you were ill. But since I've been teaching drama for so long, I had this small gut feeling that maybe you were only acting extremely persuasively. I wasn't sure though…so I told Masinaka-sensei that you weren't faking, just to be safe. Of course though, I wanted to see if my hunch was right or not…and I suppose your sudden display of good health through loud, hearty laughter proved me right." 

My heart sank.

"Am I…in trouble?" 

"Well it depends. Are you taking drama this year?"

"No…"

"If you switch to drama, I assure you that I will only assist you in developing your acting skills. You have potential Mr. Kinomiya." 

So that's how it all started. I dropped music and switched to drama. Besides, it wasn't like I wanted to be stuck with Sergeant Masinaka all year long. Ever since then, I've been a hard-core drama student. And yes, I totally rock ;D Watch for me in a theatre near you one day! 

WOO HOO LUNCH TIME!! Rei cooked ;D We all know he's the only person here who doesn't screw up the food and can make more than just noodles ~_^ Well actually…I guess Kai can cook too, but it's not something he'd volunteer to do. 

****

Music: Everything You Want

****

Mood: Hungry

****

September 12 2003 – 1:24am

Damn. I'm hungry. Those baka roommates of mine wouldn't give me anything to eat because they wanted me to write another entry -.- Jeez, didn't they say 3 times a week? That means that I still have until the end of Saturday to finish them all *sigh* I ended up walking for about ten minutes to the nearest fast food place, only to discover that I was short on cash. I ended up buying itty bitty, even miniscule, sushi. Joy. 

In other news, I was out with Max for most of the evening yesterday because he wanted to check out some politics stuff. Oh by the way, Max is gonna be the next president! EVERYONE VOTE MAX!!! He's taking political-related courses next year because he's gonna be a politician! Can you believe that? Our little Maxie actually going into a field where you have to be ruthless and perhaps do not-so-great things. 

****

HOWEVER, there's never been such a pure-hearted guy like Max who wanted to do this. So…I'm sure he can cause a pretty damn big uproar in the politician world ;D GO MAX!! TEACH THOSE BAKA POLITICIAN DUDES A LESSON!!!!!

And if anyone does anything bad to him, Max always has that evil side of him as a trunk card. Y'know it even scares me sometimes! You rarely see it though, he's just too nice ~_^

Speaking of niceness, Kai was actually being nicer today. Can you believe that? By the way, Kai being "nice" usually means that he's being quieter and keeping his more…_offensive_ comments to himself. Only God knows why he's acting nice. Hmm…maybe Kai's got a special someone!! OH MY GOD!! THAT MUST BE IT!!!!! IT HAS TO BE!!!

WOW. Who ever knew that Kai could actually find someone! I must find out. Yes, I shall DEFINITELY find out. Hmm…who could it be though? Mariam, Mariah, Salima…or could it be—NO WAY! It can't be that person! Kai's not like that! O.O Well I don't think he is...not that it's bad! But like--ARGH!!! *pulls hair out*

Okay. -.- I am extremely confused now, and I bet Kai's gonna kill me if he ever reads this, which he probably will -.- 

Crap, it's 1am and I have to wake up at 7. Need sleep. Now. 

****

Music: Keep Your Style

****

Mood: Sleepy/confused


	2. Week 2 and 3

__

Thank you guys for the positive response! I'm sorry it took a little while to update this, but I did keep up with the journals in normal time ^_^ 

Anyway, I just need to warn you guys that pairings can change...I bet I'll know which one all of you will be stuck between ^^; I'm planning to keep this fic up for a while...so, things can change, okay? They can change, change back, and change again ~_^ Hopefully no one will get too upset with me...XD 

By the way, this chappie is less on the funny side, but I hope you people still enjoy it ~^ Also, the second last entry is kind of...interesting, to say the least. I don't wanna mention anything else, so I now bid you a happy reading *wink* 

****

Thinking for Food

Week 2 and 3

September 13, 2003 – 4:07pm

Okay, it's official. Kai is definitely pissed off. He read my last entry (like I knew he would) and gave me Hell about it earlier today. The only thing that weirded me out was that he actually let me sleep in until about noon. Hm…y'know, I bet Max had something to do with that. The pup's always looking out for me. Thanks buddy!

Anyway, you can only guess what I woke up to this morning. 

"TYSON!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WRITE YESTERDAY?!?!!? YOU IDIOT!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!?!?!"

Still half asleep, I yawned, and he growled at me. Being as half-conscious as I was, I foolishly also asked him to lower his voice. He gave me this glare that would probably paralyze any normal human being -.-

Hey, it's not like I meant to piss him off even more. Like I said, I wasn't even fully awake yet! What did you expect? I mean, who likes to wake up to the sound of someone yelling at you? I sure as hell don't! It's one of my biggest pet peeves! Everyone knows tha---oh. I get it. 

That's probably why Kai did it in the first place. **Ass.**

Okay, back to the initial topic. Kai. He kept on yelling at me for a while (I think I might of zoned out during part of that) until eventually he just decided that violence was the key. So, he smacked me on the back of the head. 

One word: **ow**. 

That was a real wake up call. I hit him back. He hit me again. And I continued to retaliate every punch, while he did the same. This ultimately resulted in us tackling in the hall for a solid 10 minutes, until Rei finally showed up and pulled us apart. 

And that was the end of my morni—I mean afternoon, excitement. I have this feeling that I'm going to have a bruise on my cheek later on -.- Mreh, whatever. 

In other news, I think I might be coming down with something. No seriously, I do. Everyone at school is getting a cold, flu or fever. Hilary has one right now. Max and I are gonna drop by her place later today or tomorrow to give her homework and chicken soup. Guess who gets to cook the soup? Yours truly ;D It'll be the best damn soup she's ever had! Or at least something edible…XD

Speaking of which, I'm gonna go eat something myself. I think Max is warming up some spaghetti right now. I'm sure he won't mind if I just dropped by to have a little "taste" ^^o

****

Music: Heart of a Sword

****

Mood: Hungry

****

September 16, 2003 – 8:13pm

I am sick. Stupid Hilary. Stupid people coughing all around me. Stupid people not washing their hands every second of the day. Stupid people coming to school even when they know they're sick. 

Gah. I'm in a bad mood. I feel like such crap right now -.- I guess that's to be expected, but that doesn't make it suck any less. Sorry people, I'd write more, but I'm tired and sick and cranky and I just wanna sleep. I'll check in again when I feel better.

****

Music: No music. Want sleep. 

****

Mood: Crappy

****

September 21, 2003 – 10:36am

One good thing about being sick is that everyone is extra nice to you, even the people who don't usually care about anyone or anything. Example? Kai. Oh and dudes, don't get any ideas about what I say about him. I know I talk a lot about him but it's only because he's so…er…interesting. Yah, that's it. 

Did you read that Kai? I only write about you because you're so damn weir--I mean interesting. 

So anyway, I was feeling a bit better on Friday, but before then, I probably acted worse than Hilary when she's pms-ing. The cool thing was that even though I was acting like such a prick, Max and Rei were still there for me, especially Max. They put up with my late night requests for hot chocolate or chicken soup and they constantly checked up on me. Hell, I guess you could say they were acting like the "mother and father" of the house. Who's who, I'll let you people decide. 

You all probably think I was being spoiled, and I guess in a way that's true, but believe me, when I say that I felt the shitiest I've ever felt in my life, I mean it. Anyway, the point is, I'm feeling a bit better now and I don't think I could've gotten through those painful initial couple of days without Max and Rei. Thanks. 

And then there was Kai...who, in his own bizarre way, attempted to help me out too. He kept me grounded and made sure that my attitude didn't get as bad as his, heh. In other words, whenever I got *REALLY* annoying, he'd slip hot sauce in my soup XD Okay, so maybe that wasn't the nicest way to shut me up, but at least it worked. 

He did that for Max and Rei too. Kai knew that even though the two of them had a high tolerance level, they still had a certain limit. If I had unintentionally went over that line, Max and Rei probably would've left me to fend for myself XD Well, maybe not, but they would have been overly stressed out and annoyed. 

Oh! I just remembered something else Kai did that really made my jaw drop. Two words: Marsh mallows. Wait is that one word? Ah who cares. I'm sick and therefore I'm allowed to make spelling mistakes. 

So yesterday, I asked Max to make me hot chocolate, but there weren't any marsh mallows left ;_; Rei was out somewhere, so Max was going to go out and buy some. Although right before he was going to leave, Kai stepped in and offered to go instead O.o Well, he didn't exactly "offer", it was more like, "I'll get it since I'm on my way there anyway." 

****

But that's not the point! Fact is: Kai went to the store in Max's place to get me marsh mallows. Did I mention that when he came back, he didn't have anything else with him **but** the marsh mallows? 

We asked him about that and he said, "They didn't have the item I wanted to purchase," and that was it. He just gave Max the bag and walked away. 

Who here thinks that Kai actually wanted to "purchase" something in the first place? And even if he did, why would he call it an "item" and not the actual name? 

My theory was that Kai was actually being nice. He knew that Max had a big day because of this law thing, and he also knew how much I love my marsh mallows. That's why he did what he did. 

Kai, man, you really gotta stop pretending like you don't care all the time. We all know that you do! We've known ya for like 5 years now. You can't expect your "act" to fool us anymore. 

I think I'll stop there. If I go any further, he'll definitely give me an ass-kicking when he reads it -.- But dude, this is the second time Kai's "niceness" has shown in like a week. I really do wonder if there's anything going on with him…er…I mean, I'm just curious. It's not like I actually really care you know. 

Uh, yah, I think I'll go now and drink some hot chocolate. 

****

Music: Hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama bokuwa kimi wo omou 

****

Mood: Thirsty 

****

September 23, 2003 – 9:49pm

Bah, I need a break. I just got back to school today and you won't believe how much work I missed. I know I was away for a whole week, but I didn't think that this amount of work was even possible -.- 

I was complaining to Hilary about this earlier, and she had the nerve to tell me that it was my own fault! Of course, I disagreed… and that launched into one of our daily arguments. 

"You have no one but yourself to blame Tyson. When I came over on Friday, you seemed to be healthy enough to at least read the work you missed." 

"But reading would've put strain on my brain!"

She sighed. "Why do you insist on making up excuses? You know you're not going to get a good post-secondary education if you keep this up." 

And I growled in reply. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT MY EDUCATION WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR OWN TO WORRY ABOUT!!"

"I know exactly what I want and how to get there. You, on the other hand, have no direction whatsoever."

Now that pissed me off. 

"What the hell are you talking about?! You know that I'm planning on getting into acting or something in that field!"

"Acting? Please Tyson. That's a nice child hood dream and all, but let's face the facts. Acting is a hard business to get in to. You at least need a back up plan." 

"Gee Hilary, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll be sure to say thank you for all your support when I win my first award." 

Then I kind of stalked off. I'm still a bit peeved about it right now. On top of getting a ton of stuff from school, I had Hilary practically stomp on what I wanna do. Okay…maybe she wasn't exactly "stomping" it, but she sure as hell wasn't encouraging me either. 

Huh…I guess I should get back to work now. There's still a whole lot of stuff I gotta finish -.-

****

Music: Innocent 

****

Mood: Blah

****

September 25, 2003 – 2:04am

I feel like I'm going to fall over any second now. So. Damn. Tired. -.- I guess I should be doing my work instead of writing this, but if I read another sentence in my book, I swear I'm going to fall asleep. 

In English, we got this huge ISU where we have to write a 1 500 word comparative essay between two books. We've got about 4 weeks to read two books or plays. Man, I'm so damn excited! 

NOT. 

I don't usually mind reading _that_ much, but the books we have to read need to be a "classic" and let's just say that classic literature isn't exactly my favourite thing to read. I'm trying to read Hamlet right now so I can compare it to Macbeth, but I can't seem to understand what the hell they're saying _

I don't get it! We read Macbeth last year in English and I understood it perfectly! Why can't I understand Hamlet? Gah, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that Macbeth was taught by a teacher. 

Hm…I think I might ask Max to help me out. He's good at lit. Since he's gonna be a politician and all, he said that he wants to be knowledgeable and cultured ~_^ You won't believe how many books that kid has read. Whoever says that blondes are stupid, ditzy and all the other crap are DEAD wrong. 

Max is the total opposite of the all that stereotypical stuff. He's smart, nice, cultured, well-rounded, cute, selfless, playful, trustworthy, responsi—hey wait. Did I jus call Max cute? 

…

……

………

…I think I should go to bed now. It's past 2am and I don't think my brain is properly functioning anymore. Goodbye and goodnight. 

****

Music: White Line

****

Mood: Sleepy

****

September 27, 2003 – 4:43am

Shit last nihgt was fucking awesome. Sory for any spelling errrs that I make cuz I'm sort of…damn you know, that word. Err…you know whne you havd a bit too much to drink. Aw man I dun even know -.- Mreh, maybe it'll come to me later on. 

So yah~ I don't thhink I've eevr had the most fun in alll my damn life! Me and the gnag went over to En's place yestrday. His parents were awaye for the weekkend and so he decidid to throw a bash. Practially our whole grade came and then some. 

And you know what else was there? Liquoer. And whole shit load of it too. Herez a fact you should know: I have the highest tolerance level in our grade and everyone damn wel knows that. So then, the guys ended up challenging me to see how much ia could handale. You know I can6t even remember how much I drank, but damn waz it good!!! I think there wuz some beer and tequila and vodla and some other shit in other lanagaues. All I know is that there wuz a lotta of stuff goin down my throat and it tastef fucking amazing. 

So I guass you can proally guess what happened after I drank all that. My sanitty wen flyiin out of the window and I pulled a helluva lottu shit. I waaz so damn drunk. OH DAMN! That's the worf Iwuz looking forr!!! Drunk!! Yah, thatz it.

Back to what happend. Yah, well I can't really remembr, but I thinka that I made out wiah Ozuma on the floor. It realy didn't mattzr if he and I ewrn't going out ne more. Oh yah, I guess I forgat tu tell u guys that me and Ozuma were a couple once. Hell, it waxnt a real realtiomnzhip thuogh. It was all physcail shit. 

K so we basicly fucked with our cloathes on. on the floor. ever1 watching. You knoaw I'd do that again if I ahd to. Hell, id to it frelly coz it was do damn fun! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ozuma can do all this vrazy shit that feelz so damn good. Shit guy, you cant even undsetand how lost you get when hes doin wutagherv the hell hes doin. I bet we wuda gone all out, if noaone had buddded in. 

Kai, Max an Rei. U gotta realize that max wuz the only one who wzu still totally sober. Both rei and kai drank too, but hell, I wuz 10 timez more drnk than they were. Thaye probally didn't even drnk a qurter of the amounct that I had. 

MAN U GUYZ!! U shuda just joind in!! I wodnt have cared if there werw more ppl. I triedd to get coax max to have a lil fun, btu I thinnk he lost it whent I lickdd his chest. 

U c, Max treid to pry me offa Ozuma, but I sort of just twisted mself and pinned him on the floor. I thinc my ex was a bitt jelouz but I conviinced atht 3 is deifnietely bettnr than 2. 

Max told me to get offa hin, but no way in hell wus I gonna let him be seme! I told hima thzt and he staref at me as if I wuz on crack. 

"TYSON!! GET OFF OF ME!! You're not thinking straight, and it's late. We HAVE to go home. Don't be such an ass!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know you shouldn't swear. And did I hear right? You wanna go home? Privacy…is that what you want Maxie? Aw come on… it's a hell of a lot more fun when there's and audience." 

I then slippped my hand under his shiirt while the people aruond us hootted like there waz no tomorrow. 

"Shit Max, I barely did anything and you're already hard. You need to caaaaalm yourself kid." 

He wuz breathing as if I was doin sumthing insane. I started feelinng around under hist shirt. At that point, he wasn't making such a huge resistance anymeor. His chest just moved up and down in a quick, rhythmcol manner. I could feel his heart hammering like crazy undrneath my fintertpz. Hn, I knew he wanted it. 

"Hm…someone is fucking aroused." 

"Tyson… d-don't-"

"Stop? Of course not."

I think he was going to say smething again, but he stopped whien I put my finger overr his mouth and licked his lips. I moved down tuo where the bottom of his sihrt was and began going underneath aagain. I could practially feel him shiver as soon as my tongue touched his abdomen. 

"T-TYSON! I said not to--"

"Stop, right? I'm doing exactly what you want Maxie."

As I bigan trailing up his torso again, I suddenly noticied that one of my handzs was actuailly lingering around the crest of his pants. I guess I subconsiously wanted to go further, but unfortunaly, I was interrupted. 

Someone suddenly yakned my backwards by the collar, practicly throwing me off of Max. The last thing I rememmber was seeing Kai and giving him hell about shoiving me like that. Then….well…I think I passed out or something. 

So there ya go!! That waz my nite. I woke up a litle while ago on my bed and decidedd to write about it. I think I'm beginning to get hangoverr though…greeeaaaat. 

Oh well. Any headake is worth it. That was just one helluva party…rite Max? 

****

Music: The Anthem

****

Mood: High-ish

****

September 27, 2003 – 3:23pm

Never again… I swear to God…shit…what the hell was I thinking???? Fuck…I don't know what to say…

****

Music: my damn head throbbing 

****

Mood: like shit 


End file.
